Sick
by ws1016
Summary: Story in which Kenma got too tired and fell sick after their matches with Karasuno high. And instead of resting , he spent the night playing games without eating and sleeping that Kuroo had to nurse him. p.s I really loves writing stories like this. I kno i'm weird lol


After the practice match with Karasuno High

Nekoma VolleyBall club in middle of their practice.

"Kuroo-san and Kenma sure is running late. " said the ace of their team , Yamamoto. "Oh , about that , it seems like they won't come." Yaku , the Libero answered. "Eh ? Why is it ?" Yamamoto asked curiously. "According to the coach , Kenma had fallen sick and Kuroo is taking care of him." Yaku said again. "Ah..it's no wonder if he fell sick though. Thanks to that shrimpy." Yamamoto said. "Huh ? Kuroo-san ? Why dont he let Kenma-san's Parents do so ?" Inuoka who heard the conversation between them joined. "Kenma's parents are out on bussiness trip , that's why. Now focus on the practice. " Yaku said with a clap and his mother-like smile.

Kuroo & Kenma

Location : Kuroo's House.

"Kuroo , I'm fine.." Kenma whispered to the older male who's now taking care of him. "You're not. Geez. What are you thinking , you're obviously worn out after those matches yet you soent your time playing game until late night without sleeping not to mention you didn't even eat. You're insane." He scolded as he replaced the cold rag and pressed it on Kenma's forehead. "Cold.." Kenma protested but Kuroo ignored it. Sighing as he watched the male.

"I haven't finished that game yet.." he pouted. Patting the head of the setter. " 'Let me play'..? Is what you want to say ?" Kuroo sighed while he guessed what the male want. Nodding his head Kenma reached his hand out as if asking his PSP. "No can do , Kenma . You're sick." Kuroo firmly stated and moved to sat on the bed. "But-!" Kenma's complaint is cut off as Kuroo began to speaks. "If you keep insisting , I'll break it."

Widening his eyes in deisbelief , "Don't you dare ." He said lastly before he finally sighs in defeat. Still sulking , he closed his eyes. "Now , Now , are you sulking now , Kenma-ku~n ?" Kuroo said while he poked on Kenma's cheek. This time it's Kenma's turn to ignore him. Kuroo sighed as he crawled up ontop of Kenma. "Kenma-kun~" he called out sweetly.

"What now ?" Kenma whined as he blinked his eyes open. "Hmm..nothing.." Kuroo said with a smile as he gently planted a soft kiss on the lips. "What's that for ? And anyway don't sit on me" Kenma grumbled with a small blush as he tried to sat up and pushed the male down. "Ahh..wait wait a minute , no sitting up. Just lay down !" Kuroo said as he prey himself off of the small male and laid Kenma back down to the bed.

"What's the big deal , I'm not suffering." Kenma complained with a pout. "But you're still sick." Kuroo reasoned and moved close to him. Letting his face rest on the crook of Kenma's neck. "Kuroo. That tickles.." Kenma mumbled as he felt the ticklish feelings of Kuroo's breath. "Kenma.." Kuroo breathed out. "I said it's ticklish.." he mumbled again.

Without warning , Kuroo had started to kissed the exposed , sweaty skin. "You're sweating a lot.." he said and keep doing what he's doing. Kenma whimpered lowly as he hold onto the sheet. "Stop it , Kuroo~!" He whined more as he tried to push Kuroo away. "Ahh my bad. I got too carried away. " he chuckled and pulled back but mot before leaving a small kiss mark.

Kenma stopped his whining as he know it's pointless to do so. "Now now shall we get the sick one to sleep ?" Kuroo teased. Kenma pulled the blanket up to his face and quitely puffed his cheek. "But before that , let's wash you first." Kuroo said and clasped his hands together. "I don't know..Kuroo likes to do something like this.." Kenma said , slowly getting up with Kuroo's help.

"Hmm..what kind of thing ?" He hummed. "Playing nurse ." Kenma flatly answered as he looked at Kuroo with his amber eyes. "Hah ? What the heck..you should be grateful I'm taking care of you." He said out of embarassment. 'Though i can't deny that I'm enjoying this.' He though to himself. He stood up and went towards his closet. Pulling randomly on one of his shirt he brought it to Kenma. "Are you fine with going to bath ?" He asked.

The later nods his head. "Don't treat me like i'm going to die" Kenma said as he took the hand which Kuroo had offered to him and led them to the bathroom while Kuroo simply answered with an 'alright alright.' As they reached the bathroom , he went closer to Kenma and smiled mischieviously. Kenma backed away in instinct but Kuroo had grabbed him by his arms and pulled him into the embrace. With Kenma's back pressed to his chest. "What ?" Kenma asked.

"Nothing..just helping you~" he said and started to unbutton Kenma's pajamas . "I can do it myself." He argued but didn't put on much fight and let the older do as he pleases. While his one hand doing Kenma's clothing , he uses his other to turn the water on and fill the tub up with warm water. He preyed the clothes off of the slender body and moved to slid the pants and boxer down in one motion. "Wha-" Kenma let out a surprised squeal as he turned his body around. Instinctively covered his lower part. "D-Don't look , Kuroo !" He said embarassedly.

"Okay , Okay , I'm not. That's why hop in." Kuroo said with his eyes closed and a grin on his lips. Watching Kuroo suspiciously , he slowly entered the warm water. Feeling himself relaxing as soon as he did so. "Is it good ?" Kuroo teased as he leaned to the side of the tub. "Uh-huh.." Kenma nodded in answer and leaned in more to Kuroo's side. Resting his head on the later's arm. Kuroo is caught off guard by Kenma action but he didn't move an inch and let Kenma rest.

"Just don't fall asleep , okay ?" Kuroo whispered and Kissed the top of the head. Kenma answered with a soft hum and closed his eyes. Watching the male doing so brought a smile to Kuroo's lips. 'I want to eat him up..' he though. "You can't eat me , Kuroo.." Kenma mumbled. "Huh ? Did I said it outloud ?" Kuroo said. Comoletely not losing his cool. "Nope.. just a hunch." Kenma smiled and get back up. A small smile on his lips. "Did I get it right ?" He said. Kuroo looked at him and returned the smile , "yeah.." he answered.

"Kuroo..?" Kenma called. "Huh ?" The pudding-haired male gently squeeze his eyes shut as he mumbled. "It started to get hot." He said. "Wha- you should said it sooner , idiot ! " he scolded and instantly pulled Kenma up. "Geez. For god's sake.." Kuroo mumbled as he wrapped Kenma in a towel and took another as he started to dry his hair. While he did so , he could hear some purr escaping from Kenma's lips. "You really resembles a cat." He commented. "What's with that so suddenly ?" Kenma said and keep purring unconciously when Kuroo dried him .

As he was done , he pulled Kenma back to his room and dressed him. His clothes seemed to be too large for the male's slender body that it slids down enough to expose Kenma's right shoulder and collarbone . 'Adorable..' is what he though but of course he keep himself cool and composed. Before finally something struck him. "Ugh..we don't have any underwear for you." Kuroo said with a small , embarassed blush. "...im fine ..with Kuroo's.." Kenma answered . Though he was flushing red , too. "Huh ? T-then if you say so.." Kuroo said and once again went to his closet. Rummaging for awhile before he throw one of his boxer to Kenma. "That's the smallest size I have.." he said.

Kenma wordlessly put it on. Though it's a bit loose , he didn't complaint. "Are you hungry ?" Kuroo tried to act as usual as he could but still he couldn't get rid of the awkward atmosphere. "..I'm not.." Kenma answers quitely. "I see..then you better take a nap." Kuroo said and went to sat on the chair. "Uh-huh." Kena nods his head and close his eyes . Trying to fall asleep. But after some minutes of struggling , he couldn't seem to do so. And finally ,he gave up after some more struggling while Kuroo only watched him. The awkward atmosphere had seemes to begone as time passed.

Moving further to the other end of the bed , Kenma lifted the cover up and pat on the empty space . Just like which Kuroo usually did when he had a sleep over here. Getting the silent signal , Kuroo smiled and crawled to the large space Kenma had gives him - because Kenma's smaller than Kuroo - and lay there. "What ? Can't sleep ?" He said. Kenma nodded in response as he took in Kuroo's familiar scent. The smell which always calmed him down. Snuggling closer to the captain , he gently hold onto the Kuroo's shirt.

"There , There." He heard Kuroo's soft chuckle while the said captain pulled his setter close to his chest ,near his heart. Kenma closed his eyes as he listens to the steady heart beats of Kuroo and before he know it , he fell into a deep slumber. Kuroo who watched him slowly and steadily fell asleep , smiled. "Good night." He said and kissed his head before his forehead before he closed his eyes as well. Falling asleep to company the male.

After an hour or so , Kenma's the first to wake up due to his grumbling stomach. 'I'm hungry.' He though to himself. Not feeling sluggish anymore , he released himself from Kuroo's embrace and creep out from the bed before he walked to the door but he was stopped by Kuroo's voice. "Where are you going Kenma ?" As he turn around , he could see Kuroo up in a sitting position , staring at him with a half-opened eyes. "I'm..hungry.." Kenma answers. Kuroo chuckled as he heard the answer and get up. Walking close to Kenma and back-hugged him.

Turning the small male around , he pressed their forehead together. "Alright . Your temperature isn't as high as before. Then let's go downstairs and eat." Kuroo said , grabbing Kenma's hand and opened the door. Of course not before another small kiss on the forehead and a short kiss on the lips. Leading him downstairs by his hand. Kuroo looked around. "There's no one..?" he mumbled and went to the kitchen with Kenma as his tail.

As he went to the dining table , he could hear his mother's voice from the kitchen. 'Maybe she's cooking' Kuroo though and went there. "Mom..?" He called out. "Oh , Tetsurou , how is Kenma-kun doing ?" A woman with black hair same to Kuroo poked his head from the kitchen. Kuroo grinned as he answered her. "He's getting better and now hungry." He said with a teasing tone. "A..ano..I'm sorry for the trouble." Kenma said politely with a small bow.

"Ah no ,it's completely fine ! " she smiled. "But this time yoy're really reckless , Kenma-kun. " she continued. Kenma blushed , embarassed by his action that enough to make Kuroo's mom said so and mumbled a small 'sorry.' "Anyway the food would be done shortly , so take seat first ,you two." Answering the woman with a 'yes' , both the captain and setter sat down on the chair side by side. No one talk. Both of them just quitely enjoyed the comfortable silence.

Around five minutes after , the said woman had come to the with two bowls of soups on his hand. The volleyball players gulped as they smelled the delicious scent from the food. Even Kenma's eyes are sparkling. Chuckling at the boy's expression , Kuroo's mom slowly placed the bowl in front of them. "Eat up , boys" she eyed the food for awhile before stating an 'itadakimasu' and started to eat . It doesn't took that long before they finished the delicious dish. "Thank you for the meal" they said again.

Kuroo's the first to stood up and pulled Kenma up with him. "We'll be on my room if you need something." He said to his mom and started to walk with Kenma to his room and plopped themselves on the bed. "Kuroo.." Kenma calls. "What ?" Asked the other male. "Since I recovered already , Can I play-" "no." He was cut short by that sentence which come from Kuroo's mouth.

Sighing , Kenma just stay quite. "Once you play your games , you'll ignore me soon enough." Kuroo reasoned and that perked Kenma's interest. "I didn't ignore you.." he said. Kuroo shook his head before he continued. "You do ." Kenma frowned and moved up until his face on par with Kuroo's shoulder. "What are you doing?" He asked before suddenly *chomp!* "chomp..?" Kuroo said in confusion as he turned to Kenma as the pain suddenly kicked in "ow !" He groaned and looked at the male whose teeth on his skin.

"That hurts ! What's that for ?" He said and preyed Kenma off of him. Looking at the skin which is now decorated with a teeth mark. He looked at the totally innocent looking male in front of him who had his head tilted to the side and a pout on his lips. Kuroo looked at him for awhile and sighed in defeat. "Alright alright i get it. I'll let you play. " he said with a sigh and went to get Kenma's PSP before giving it to him. Kenma took it with his eyes sparkling as he quickly switched it on.

Kuroo watched Kenma doing so in amusement as he laid down on his back. "You have 2 hours. I'll let you play only for that long. Okay ?" He said. Kenma nodded his head though he probably not listening to Kuroo. "I'm taking it in two hours !" Kuroo said lastly as he eyes his room , trying to find anything fun for him to do. "Ah..it's so boring.." he mumbled to himself and eyes the completely silence Kenma. Rolling through his bed , he reached for any random books to read and before he know it he was already into reading.

The room once again filled with silence. Kuroo didn't bug an inch even when Kenma had climbed on top of him and lay there though he still plays his game. Hour passed , Kuroo finally finished the book and by that time ,he had just realized that Kenma's now laying ontop of his body. "Kenma ? What are you doing ?" He asked. "..." no response. That's to be expected anyway. Kenma's now truly obsessed with the game. Kuroo sighed and went back to reading.

Another hour passed. Kuroo who had finished at least 4 book , had been surprised by Kenma's action that's putting the game device away. But by the time he's going to make an conversation with him , Kenma had reached for his phone which started to vibrate. Guessing it's an email , he stay quite and let Kenma to reply. But the said pudding-haired boy leaned his head on Kuroo's while he directed his phone to them. *snap* a snapping noise of the camera could be heard. Kuroo frowned as he looked at his back.

"What are you doing ?" He asked. "I'm replying an email.." kenma answers flatly. "From who ?" Kuroo curiously ask. "Shoyo..he's asking me to send a picture of what am I doing." He said. "Hmm.." Kuroo simply hummed. Kenma eyed the male as he rolled off him . Putting the screen in front of Kuroo's face , revealing a picture of the Karasuno guys' training with Hinata posing. "They're still practicing until this late huh.." Kuroo mumbled uninterestedly. "Kuroo ? Are you angry ?" He heard Kenma asked.

"Hah ? I'm not." Kuroo said with a frown as he looked at Kenma. "Really ? You looks angry.." Kenma said again a completely troubled expression on his face. Due to this expression , Kuroo gently bit his bottom lip. 'I could never get mad to this guy.' He said mentally and yanked Kenma close by the loose collar and attacked his lips in a passionate , rough kiss. "K-Kuroo ?" Kenma mumbled in between the kiss as he close his eyes shut and started to kiss back.

Pulling back because of lack of oxygen , Kuroo slightly panted. So do Kenma. "I could never get angry with you." Kuroo said after he regains his breath as he pulled Kenma to his lap. Pressing their lips once again in another kiss but this time , softer. Kenma slightly deepened the kiss and clutched to Kuroo's shirt. Pulling him closer before he break away and hugged him instead. "Is that so ? Then it's good..i though Kuroo's angry.." he said again.

Kuroo chuckles and grinned. "I already said I'm not right ?" He said and planted small kisses all over Kenma's neck. "That tickles.." Kenma said with a little smile. Returning the smile , Kuroo stared at the cat-eyed man . Kenma blushed at the gaze as he yawned softly. "I'm getting sleepy. " he said. "That's to be expected. You played 2 hours non-stop. I wonder how you didn't fell asleep , playing after those matches.." he chuckles. "Geez..stop talking about that already.." Kenma said drowsily as he could felt his eyelids' going to drop anytime.

"Good night , Kuroo.." he said one last time before his sleepiness take over him completely. "Yea , good night ,Kenma." Kuroo whispered as he watched the sleeping beauty on his embrace.

The sudden ringing of Kenma's phone make the older boy clucked his tongue in annoyance. The said captain took it as he unlocked the smart phone. 'Ah..it's a e-mail from the shrimpy.' He said to himself as he looked at the mail with a picture of Hinata who seemed already back on his own house. He smirked as an Idea flashed through his mind. He slowly lifted the phone and focused the camera to him and the sleeping Kenma on his arm.

'Shh..Kenma's sleeling right now. You better get to sleep too or you wouldn't get taller. -Kuroo'

He punched the sent button before he turn it back off and set it away. Laying Kenma and himself down in more comfortable position , he let the other male clung to him as he continued to watch him until sleepiness take over himself and once again he joined the other in a deep slumber.

Omake.

The sound of his phone ringing bring a smile to his lips as he took it. Opening it in instant ,he read the mail quickly. "Kuroo ? Who's that." He mumbled and clicked on the attached picture. "Ahh ! Comb-head and Kenma !" He said rather loudly enough for his lil sister to come telling him he's noisy.

"U-uwahh..but Kenma look's so cute when he's sleeping. I'm sending this to Kageyama !" He said excitedly and forwarded it to his setter.

Not long enough , it started to rang once again.

'What the heck ?! Don't you realize it's already late in the night ?! Stop bothering me ! How the heck did you got that kind of picture anyway , you dumbass.'

Hinata stared at the message and deadpanned. "Kageyama you , you dumbass !" He shouted. His room's door slid open in the next minute. "Onii-chan you're noisy !" Natsu scolded "ah..sorry.." Hianta apologized. The little girl had a pout on his lips as he slammed the door back close with a last 'hmph !'.


End file.
